Una cita para olvidar
by Nova Nameless
Summary: El peor día en la vida de Amy había sido ése. Sonic había olvidado su cita, estaba sucia, cansada y cuándo creyó que las cosas estaban mejorando gracias a la cita con Sam ambos hombres la olvidan en la playa.


El peor día en la vida de Amy había sido ése. Sonic había olvidado su cita, estaba sucia, cansada y cuándo creyó que las cosas estaban mejorando gracias a la cita con Sam ambos hombres la olvidan en la playa.

La rosada ya había tenido suficiente, estaba cansada de que Sonic la ignorara, la evitara y la epujara; ya no era divertido si el azulado no la quería ¡Que se lo dijera a la cara! le dolería, lo detestaría un tiempo pero jamás lo abandonaría, estaba segura de que seguirían siendo amigos incluso si el erizo le dijera que no, pero más le dolía el rechazo indirecto de él hacia ella.

Luego de caminar por un largo rato llegó a la casa de los Thondike, había pensado en ir a su departamento pero quedaba mucho mas lejos y necesitaba descansar, prefería ir hasta la casa de Chris y luego preguntarle a Tanaka si no podía llevarla hasta su casa.

Entró deprimida a la mansión y Cream se acercó a ella junto con Ella.

—¡Amy! ¿Como te fue en tu cita? —Preguntó la conejita curiosa.

—Eh bien, creo. —Respondió desganada.

—¡Pero si estas toda sucia! —Dijo Ella con espanto —Ve a darte un baño y refrescate. Luego nos hablas de tu cita en la cena —Le dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo. Amy sólo asintió y subió a ducharse.

Cuando bajó la cena ya estaba en la mesa y la mayoría ya estaba comiendo, solo faltaban Sonic y ella. Se sentó en un lugar lo mas alejado del sitio del erizo posible y se puso a comer los spagettis. Sonic llegó a los minutos con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó a comer, solo unos segundos después noto la presencia de Amy en la mesa y se puso nervioso.

—Y bien, ¿Que tal la cita? —Preguntó Ella mirando a Amy y a Sonic, la mujer no sabía que Amy había terminado saliendo con el tío de Chris.

Sonic esperó que Amy comenzara a reclamarle que no habían tenido una cita porque él no habia llegado a tiempo y estaba preparado con un abanico de respuestas que había pensado mientras llegaba a la mansión, pero jamás en la vida se esperó lo que Amy dijo.

—Estuvo bien, fue divertido —Murmuró la rosada —Anduvimos muy rápido, nos perdimos en medio del campo y conocimos a un señor muy amable.

—Me alegro mucho —Dijo Ella completamente feliz por ambos erizos. Sonic no entendía nada, ¿Amy se estaba inventando aquello? —¿Y tú Sonic? ¿Como la pasaste hoy?

—Estuve la tarde ocupado intentando frustrar los planes de Eggman. —Dijo simplemente.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos sin entender.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Eggman esta en la carcel! —Gritó Amy ya frustrada.

—¿Yo mentiroso? —Rebatió Sonic —¡Eres tú la que se esta inventado cosas!

—¡Yo no me estoy inventando nada! ¡Al contrario que tú yo SI tuve una cita!

—¡Si como no! ¡¿Y con quien saldrias si no es conmigo?!

—Te tengo noticias, ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti!

—¡Pues tú pareces hacerlo!

—A ver, ¡Ya basta los dos! —Gritó Ella confundida — ¿La cita no era entre ustedes?

—¡Si! —Gritaron ambos erizos enfadados. Tails, Cream y Chris se agacharon un poco en sus asientos al ver la pelea.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya lo dije, ¡Bokun intentaba liberar a Eggman! él era la distracción mientras alguien mas lo sacaba de la carcel. —Concluyó el azulado mientras se sentaba enfadado y con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pues yo estuve en una cita con Sam! y por cierto ¡De nada! Él y yo logramos detener el vehículo que iba liberar a Eggman de la carcel. —Dijo enfadada la rosada mientras giraba la cabeza para no mirar al erizo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con Sam? Por favor, de seguro solo sintió pena por ti. —Dijo el Erizo quién ahora entendía porque Amy se encontraba en la playa con el tío de Chris, extrañamente al entender eso se sintió mas enfadado.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Gritó Amy totalmente enfadada con Sonic.

—¡Contigo en ésta casa ya estoy en él! —Gritó sin pensar el azulado, el rostro de Amy pasó de estar enfadado a casi llorar y Sonic entendió que se había pasado.

—¡Sonic! —Gritaron Chris y Tails preocupados, el erizo a veces era demasiado impulsivo.

—¡Por que no me dices de una vez que no me quieres y terminamos con ésto! —Gritó Amy totalmente desconsolada.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la casa en ese momento, Sonic no sabía que decir y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Amy. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Ella se levantó a contestar.

—¿Si? Oh hola Sam. Si Amy esta aquí, ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Claro. —Ella cubrió el micrófono el teléfono y miró a Amy. —Cariño es Sam.

Amy se limpió las lagrimas y aclaró su garganta para no sonar quebrada, luego intentó sonreír y tomó el teléfono. El silencio seguía siendo protagonista en aquel salón.

—Hola Sam ¿Que tal?. Me alegro, si yo estoy bien. Si llegue sana y salva no te preocupes, es bueno saber que alguien SI se preocupa por mí. —Comentó mirando al azulado muy duramente, Sonic sólo bajo la mirada. — ¿Que? ¿En serio te gustaría otra vez? Es que hoy no a sido mi mejor día, lamento si fui muy molesta. —De repente la rosada se sonrojó, todos estaban atentos a las reacciones de Amy— Eh pues yo... No lo se Sam. —Luego de unos segundos Amy lanzó unas risitas, leves pero sinceras. — Supongo que no estas acostumbrado a que te digan que no. Bien, bien, acepto. ¿Qué, mañana por la mañana? ¿Por que tan temprano?. Entiendo, bueno en ese caso ¿Pasas por mí?. ¡Excelente!. Si estoy en casa de Chris. Bien, adiós.

Cuando cortó el teléfono todos la miraron expectantes, Amy volvió a la mesa y se sentó a comer y solo Cream tuvo el valor de preguntarle lo que todos querian saber.

—Y bien, ¿Que quería el tío de Chris?

—Me invitó a otra cita mañana. —Dijo Amy en un murmuro que alcanzo para que todos la escucharan.

—¡¿QUE?! —Gritaron sorprendidos.

—¡Amy eres muy joven! —Gritó Chuk estupefacto.

—¿Sabes lo raro que es imaginarte con mi tío? —Preguntó Chris alarmado.

—¿Que tal si se aprovecha de ti? —Preguntó Vainilla aterrada.

—¡Calmense todos! —Gritó Amy —Me invitó a salir en compensación por haberme olvidado en la playa, eso es todo, me invitará a que tomemos un cafe y supongo que luego iremos al cine.

—Pero... Es mi tío. —Dijo Chris aun sin creerselo.

—Bueno, si lo pensamos calculadoramente Sam en la persona mas parecida a Sonic que hay en éste planeta. —Dijo Chuk mirándolo desde otra perspectiva.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sonic! —Dijo Amy alterada. —Quiero salir con él porque me cae bien, y a pesar de que es un casanova de primeras también es guapo, amable y extremadamente sincero. Además, él no me ignora ni me deja plantada.

—Ambos te dejamos en esa playa. —Dijo Sonic enfadado.

—Si, pero él llamo preocupado para asegurarse que había llegado a casa, incluso volvió a la playa para buscarme y se asustó cuando no me encontró ahí. ¿Tú te preocupaste por mí mientras volvías hasta aquí? —Le preguntó Amy acusándolo. Sonic desvío la mirada aún enfadado. —Eso pensé. —Dijo la eriza mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia la sala de estar.

Sonic sólo observó el suelo enfadado y salió corriendo de la mansión a tomar aire, durante unos segundos quiso decir "Si, me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo" pero se mordió la lengua y decidió salir corriendo. Como siempre hacía.

Amy se fue de la casa de Chris directo a su departamento y se tiró en la cama a dormir, aun no estaba segura de que hacer con Sam es decir le caía bien pero hasta allí llegaba, es verdad que le recordaba mucho a Sonic pero Sam tendía a ser mas boca floja y claro le tiraba piropos y apodos que el erizo jamás en su vida se atrevería siquiera a pensar.

Quizás Sam tuviera razón, a lo mejor debería olvidarse de Sonic y pensar en alguien mejor para ella. Con ese ultimo pensamiento acabó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Amy se levantó temprano para prepararse para la cita, esta vez llevaría algo diferente, le sentaba mal vestirse igual que para la cita con Sonic ayer así que decidió usar la ropa que tenía guardada y nunca en su vida usaba.

Tomo unos shorts y una top bastante corto junto con unas zapatillas. Se ató dos púas para hacer dos pequeñas coletas altas y se coloco algo mas de maquillaje que el que se habia puesto ayer. Sam le había dicho que la buscaría en la casa de Chris así que fue hasta la mansión.

Una vez llegó la rosada tocó la puerta y Tanaka la recibió.

—Buenos dias señorita Amy, se ve usted muy bonita. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! A mi tambien me gusta como me veo. —Sonrió ella, estaba de mejor animo que ayer. Había decidido no pensar en Sonic y sólo disfrutar el día.

Llego a la cocina a saludar a Ella y Cream y ahí se encontro a todo el mundo desayunando.

—¡Hola! —Los saludó la rosada con emoción.

—¡Vaya Amy! ¡Que cambio! —Dijo Chris sorprendido al verla, igual que todos los demas.

Sonic quién estaba comiendo una manzana se quedó un buen rato observando a Amy, ella no se había puesto tan cambiada para su cita, ¿Por qué con Sam sí? pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda. —Dijo Sonic burlándose con una media sonrisa, Tails lo miró feo, ya baste tenían con la discusión de ayer.

—Di lo que quieras, pero ni tú ni nadie va a evitar que me divierta hoy. —Dijo la eriza sentándose en una de las sillas mientras retaba al erizo con la mirada.

—¡Así se habla Amy! —La apoyó Cream feliz de que su amiga ubiera recuperado el ánimo.

—¡Chao chao! —Dijo Chease igual de feliz que la conejita y comenzó a volar sobre la mesa.

La eriza rió al ver la emoción de Chao y Sonic observó la sonrisa de la rosada. Bien le costaba admitirlo pero estaba algo celoso, Amy no se había arreglado tanto para la cita que iban a tener, ni siquiera se había puesto maquillaje. Ahora que salía con ese corredor la eriza parecía sonreír todo el tiempo e incluso parecía menos nerviosa.

Jamas creyó que se pondría celoso de Sam por haber hecho a Amy tan feliz ¡Pero si que lo estaba! Recordó como la eriza le había sonreído de oreja a oreja cuando aceptó la cita con ella. Desde que supo que Eggman estaba en la carcel decidió que se tomaría las cosas con calma y aceptaría la cita de la joven, jamás imaginó que la situación se torcería así.

Recordó la charla que había que tenido con Sam cuando terminaron su carrera el día anterior.

* * *

—Asi que cuentame, ¿Que pasa con Amy? —Le preguntó el hombre sin tapujos. Sonic se sorprendió por aquello.

El corredor estaba apoyado en el capo de su auto y Sonic estaba sentado junto a él.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno, la ignoraste por completo, aun que yo también lo hice así que luego le pediré unas disculpas.

—No te preocupes, ella esta acostumbrada, seguro esta bien. —Comentó el erizo confiado.

—Eso no suena muy sano, quiero decir ¿Realmente te gusta esa eriza? ¿Por qué aceptas sus citas si luego no vas?

—Realmente quería ir a ésta, es decir, entaba confiado ¿Sabes? Pero sucedieron un par de problemas y acabó haciéndose demasiado tarde.

—Podrias haber tenido la cita en ese momento, Amy estaba ahí.

—Lo sé pero ya le había fallado a alguien ese día, no quería fallarte a ti. Además, siempre podré tener citas con Amy.

—¿Estas seguro de eso? —Preguntó Sam observando al erizo.

—Si, es decir llevar mucho tiempo enamorada de mí y pidiéndome citas, no es como si lo fuera a dejar de la noche a la mañana.

—Bueno, esta tarde parecía querer dejarlo.

Sonic lo observó por primera vez y Sam pudo notar un deje de preocupación en su mirada, eso lo hizo alegrarse un poco.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Sonic.

—A su amor por ti, ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva enamorada?

—No lo se, unos tres o cuatro años, quizá.

Sam silbo sorprendido.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. Me sorprende que aun siga queriéndote.

—¿No es normal?

—Cuando era más joven tuve una amiga llamada Alex, nos conocíamos desde primaria y fuimos juntos al secundario, un día se me confeso y dijo que le gustaba, yo no estaba seguro de que seqntia y le dije que me esperara, ella aceptó y seguimos siendo amigos, luego me uní a las carreras y mi trabajo como policía, teníamos menos tiempo para charlar, yo me hice famoso y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra. Luego de un año y de cortar con una exnovia que había tenido entendí que realmente me gustaba Alex, que quería intentarlo con ella, pero cuando fui a hablarle ella ya había renunciado, me había superado luego de un año y se había hecho a la idea de que si no le había dicho nada luego de un tiempo era porque realmente no quería algo con ella. Llegue demasiado tarde, ahora Alex esta casada y yo sigo soltero, pero al menos codiciado. —Comentó riendo al final.

—Vaya, lo lamento. —Dijo Sonic pensativo.

—Bah da igual, ya pasaron dos años de eso, pero por esa razón deberías aclararte, ¿Realmente quieres a Amy o esta perdiendo el tiempo contigo?

—Yo... No lo se, es decir había aceptado esa cita para conocernos un poco mejor, ver como nos llevabamos los dos solos. Pero creo que ahora todo se estropeó.

—No digas eso hombre, ella te quiere tanto que lleva esperando cuatro años por un respuesta y estoy seguro de que si no la cagaras tanto te esperaría aún más. Solo debes aclararte, pero no tardes mucho, Amy es una joven adorable, bonita y nunca sabes si aparecera otro chico para conquistarla, hasta ahora has tenido suerte. —Dijo Sam riendo, Sonic asintió mientras suspiraba.

—Supongo que tienes razón, debo aclararme.

* * *

Sonic suspiró y observó a Amy una vez mas, le enfurecía que alguien mas a parte de él pudiera hacerla tan feliz con tan sólo una cita. Quería tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla para que se diera cuenta que no podía estar enamorada de Sam, que los sentientos no cambiaban de un día para el otro, que en realidad lo quería a él.

Sonic comprendió en ese momento que le gustaba que Amy gustara de él, pero no estaba seguro de si él gustaba realmente de Amy, ¿Estaba perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Como le diría que no le gustaba si se daba cuenta que no la quería como más que una amiga?

El erizo suspiró, ya tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—Señorita Amy, el joven Sam vino a buscarla. —Comentó Tanaka apareciendo en la cocina, Amy sonrió agradecida y se levantó.

—Adiós a todos, ¡nos vemos en la tarde! —Dijo la rosada feliz y salió de la casa de Chris.

—Es mi tío... —Dijo el castaño aun impresionado y shockeado con la situación.

Sonic escuchó la conversación desde la cocina, debía agradecer a su gran audición despues.

—¡Hola Sam! —Saludó Amy alegre.

—Buenos días hermosa te ves genial, ¿Lista para divertirnos?

— Sip, bien ¿A donde iremos a desayunar?

—Ya verás, te va a encantar. Eh, hoy tienes mas maquillaje que ayer—Comentó Sam impresionado. Sonic se sorprendió tambien, entonces ayer la rosada si llevaba maquillaje, y él no lo había notado.

—Si, ¿Te gusta?—Preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Te sienta genial. Bien, en marcha.

Escuchó el motor del coche y luego el ruido cuándo se alejaron, Sonic mordió su manzana con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sonic, creo que deberías controlar esos celos. —Dijo el zorro sonriendo, Sonic lo miró feo.

—Yo no estoy celoso.

—Si claro, entonces deja de fruncir tu frente.

—Señor Sonic ¿Por qué no tolera que Amy salga con otros chicos? —Preguntó Cream en toda su inosencia.

—Cuándo te enamores lo entenderás Cream —Le respondió Vainilla.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado! —Gritó el Erizo. A todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Okey, entonces no deberías tener problemas con que saliera con Sam o cualquier otro hombre. —Comentó Ella. —En una jovencita muy bonita y esta experimentando la juventud.

Sonic bufó molesto y salió de la cocina directo a las montañas o cualquier otro Ladón en donde pudiera pensar en paz.

* * *

—Bien preciosa, ¿Que quieres pedir? —Preguntó Sam con el menú en la mano.

Ambos estaban en una pequeña mesita de la cafetería que estaba en un jardin interno rodeado de plantas y luz natural.

—Creo que pediré un cafe y unos tostados.

—Bien, yo quiero lo mismo. —Le dijo Sam a la camarera, ella asintió con una sonrisa y salió para preparar sus ordenes. — Y bueno Amy, ¿Hace cuánto que estas enamorada de Sonic?

—No lo se, cuatro años o tres, no podría decirlo con seguridad.

—¿Y por qué te gusta? —Preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, es valiente y caballeroso, también es una buena persona, le gusta cuidar a los demas y ama los deportes, también adora la naturaleza y... Lo siento, igual y no debería decir tanto. —Comentó Amy avergonzada.

—Para nada, yo creó que ibas enumerándolo muy bien —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Se nota que te gusta mucho.

—No es solo eso, realmente lo quiero, yo creó que incluso si me dijera que no me quiere intentaría estar cerca de él como una amiga, lo admiro mucho ¿Sabes?, aunque a veces sea algo narcisista y egocéntrico.

Sam sonrió y asintió. A lo largo del desayuno Amy y él charlaron sobre muchas cosas y el corredor tenía en claro que si Amy fuera mayor y humana sin duda intentaría conquistarla. Era una joven adorable, vivaz y muy segura de si misma, realmente pensaba que Sonic se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

Cuándo ambos salieron de la cafetería fueron directo al cine, vieron una película de accion y terror, no sabía que Amy era fanática de esos generos aunque con la vida que llevaba no podía esperar menos. Al salir ambos charlaron sobre la pelicula mientras caminaban al coche de Sam, entonces éste le dijo de repente.

—¿Sabes? Conozco a varios chicos mas o menos de tu edad que podría presentarte.

—Eeeh, no gracias, no quiero liarme con algun humano ni nada de eso.

—Ellos son muy fans tuyos, te admiran mucho y les gustaría concerte, al menos para charlar y entablar una amistad.

—Oh, bueno en ese caso puedo aceptar. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Pero cuando vuelvas a tu planeta, si ya no quieres nada con Sonic o él no quiere nada contigo no te machaques, sigue adelante y conoce gente, ve a citas e intenta encontrar al ideal. Sólo no te quedes sola. —Dijo mientras llegaban al coche y abría las puertas él auto. —Eres una compañia demasiado ideal como para no tener a nadie a tu lado —Le guiñó el ojo.

Amy rió levemente y se sentó en el coche. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Las hermosas vistas de aquel verde prado no podían calmarlo, definitivamente tenía un problema que debía resolver.

El erizo corrió un poco mas para buscando un lugar donde sentarse y encontró una pequeña casita en medio de las montañas, era muy bonita y estaba bien cuidada. El azulado se acercó con tranquilidad para observarla de cerca hasta que vio a una pareja de ancianos sentados en el proche, ambos sonreían y hablaban animadamente; el erizo se dispuso a irse hasta que notó que los ancianos lo vieron y le hicieron señas de que se acercara, Sonic caminó hacia ellos con tranquilidad.

—Buen día —Saludó el erizo.

—Buenos días —Le devolvió el saludo la mujer.

—Vaya, tú eres Sonic ¿Verdad? Que sorpresa verte por aquí, es un lugar bastante remoto. —Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Si, pero me gusta venir a estos lugares a mirar las vistas. —Comentó el azulado mientras observaba el panorama.

—¿No es precioso? Antonio y yo hemos vivido aquí por mas de cincuenta años, —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nostálgica. —¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí cariño?

—Oh si, la casa fue una herencia de la familia de Molly, quisimos venir a vivir aquí para escapar de bullicio de la cuidad; esta casa necesitaba tantos arreglos, cuando llegamos habían al menos cinco goteras.

—Era divertido oírte quejarte con cada nueva goteraque salía —Dijo riendo Molly.

—Así que, ¿Ustedes son esposos? —Preguntó Sonic curioso.

—Sí, nos casamos hace unos cuarenta años. —Habló la mujer. — En esta misma casa.

—Esos son muchos años...

—Sí, pero pasan volando, sobre todo cuando estás con alguien a quién amas.

—¿Como puede saber que es amor? —Le preguntó el erizo mientras los miraba.

—Bueno, realmente no hay una forma en específica de saber que estás enamorado, sólo un día lo sientes y ya está. —Comentó la mujer. — De todas formas desde mi punto de vista lo importante no es preguntarse que es el amor sino saber amar, cuando uno sabe como amar puede entender y ver todo con mucha más claridad.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje. La pareja lo invitó a comer pie y se quedó durante toda la tarde en su casa, ellos le contaban anécdotas e historias que Sonic en su vida pudo haberse imaginado. Al final llegó la hora de irse y el erizo se despidió de ambos para luego salir corriendo hacia algún otro lugar.

Las palabras de la mujer lo habían dejado pensativo "Lo importante es saber amar" y quizás tenía razón, la atracción fisica influye pero como sabrías que la amas si no sabes lo que es amar; supuso que si fuese y le preguntase a Amy ella le respondería exactamente lo mismo.

Se preguntó lo que era vivir años con una persona junto a ti, compartir techo, comida, vivencias; no era algo que quería ahora pero se imaginaba en un futuro de esa forma, asentando un matrimonio y disfrutando del tener una familia propia.

Se imaginó a Amy en aquél cuadro y sacudió la cabeza, suspiró al darse cuenta que ya no había mucho que hacer, si Amy aparecía en ese tipo de imagenes en su cabeza era porque había algo en ella que lo atraía y él estaba dispuesto a saber que era.

* * *

La noche había caído y Sonic corría en direccion a la casa de Chris, cuándo llego todos le saludaron y se sorprendió de ver a Amy allí, sentada en el comedor esperando la cena.

Todos en esa sala tenían miedo de preguntar que tal había ido el dia, no querían comenzar otra discusión.

—Sam les manda saludos. —Dijo la rosada rompiendo el hielo.

—Es muy amable de su parte —Dijo Ella.

—También dijo que le hablarás cuando quisieras otra carrera contra él, Sonic. —Habló la eriza observando al azulado.

—Claro, lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Amy. —Le dijo el erizo sonriendo levemente.

Con aquella conversación todos entendieron que las aguas se habían calmado así que comenzaron a charlar ya mas relajados.

Luego de la cena y el postre todos se fueron a la sala de estar a ver televisión enfrascados en el programa de comedia, el único que se dio cuenta que la eriza había salido a tomar aire era Sonic; asi que se levanto y salió tambien dispuesto a hablar con la eriza.

—Hola. —Comenzó el, observando el cielo.

—Hola. —Dijo ella suspirando.

—¿Que tal tu día...?

—No me puedo quejar, fue... Divertido. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Pensé bastante.

—Si, yo también lo hice.

El erizo la observó curioso, Amy se mostraba algo triste y desganada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó preocupado.

—¿Por qué no me dices que no me quieres y ya?

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—De todas las veces que me evitas y me haces el feo. —Dijo ella levantando los hombros como si fuera obvió. —Llevas años haciéndolo y yo soportándolo pero creo que llegue a mi límite, estoy decidida a pasar página si me dices que lo nuestro no puede ser, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Los ojos de la rosada parecían implorarle que ésas palabras salieran de su boca pero simplemente no podía, no sin intentarlo, se lo debía a ella y a él mismo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo... No puedo.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Es muy fácil, ¡Y no dejaré de ser tu amiga! ¡Estare cuándo me necesites!

—Ese es el problema, no se si quiero que seas mi amiga. —Amy no entendió ese comentario y Sonic evidentemente tampoco lo penso mucho cuándo lo decía. —Osea, sólo mi amiga. —Intentó arreglarlo para que no se malentendiera nada.

—¿Qué? —Amy aun no lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Sabes siquiera lo que me costó entender que debía dejarte ir? ¿Que no me querías? ¡Deja de ilusionarme!

—¡Ésto no es para ilusionarte, realmente quiero intentarlo! —Dijo el erizo algo alterado. — No puedo decir que te quiero, pero puedo intentar quererte, quiero hacerlo. De verdad quería ir a esa cita contigo, ver como marchaban las cosas. No te miento cuando te digo que yo también esperaba esa cita.

—Yo, no lo se, no se que pensar —Habló Amy al borde del llanto. —Me esforce tanto en dejarte ir, me cuesta tanto trabajo, ¿Que pasa si no resulta? Tendré que pasar por todo ésto otra vez...

—Dame una oportunidad. Danos una oportunidad —Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven. —Y si no funciona al menos lo habremos intentado.

La eriza lo observó pensativa y con los ojos lagrimeando, luego de unos segundos tomó aire y cerró los ojos realmente planteándose la respuesta, cuando los abrió notó que el erizo la esperaba expectante y tenía una mirada esperanzada; suspiró, al final siempre caía ante él.

—Bien, una oportunidad, te esperaré hasta que volvamos a nuestro planeta ¡Pero ni bien lleguemos me tienes que dar tu decisión! Nada de darle vueltas, ni de indirectas ni de cualquiera de las otras cosas que tú haces.

—Claro.

—Solo tengo dos condiciones. —El erizo asintió escuchándola —La primera es que si tú respuesta es un no, lo nuestro no va a funcionar, no quiero una relación, me prometas que vas a estar ahí para apoyarme si lo necesito.

—Siempre. —Respondió el erizo con una sonrisa.

—Y la segunda es que si tu respuesta es un sí, seamos novios, me des una rosa blanca. —Dijo con seguridad.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el erizo, esperaba algo mas difícil de conseguir. — ¿Por qué?

—Tú solo hazlo.

—¡Bien! Como desees. —Le sonrió Sonic, Amy le devolvió levemente la sonrisa. La relación entre ambos erizos cambió desde esa noche.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de lo mas normales para ellos, Cream encontró un robot, Eggman salió de la cárcel, tuvieron peleas, dificultades y un par de citas en las que tanto Sonic como Amy debían admitir que se la pasaban muy bien, hacían buena pareja aunque a veces lo negaran; incluso se les notaba mas unidos que de costumbre y al final el momento de irse llegó.

La despedida fue dolorosa y sentimental pero al final todos habían vuelto a casa sin contratiempos, excepto uno, Sonic.

El erizo tardó una semana en volver, durante ese tiempo Eggman estaba de los nervios porque el azulado no aparecía y Amy estaba igual por la misma razón.

Incluso en un momento creyó que Sonic se había retrasado a propósito para no darle su respuesta, estaba preocupada y alterada aunque intentará no mostrarlo; mientras que Eggman la sacaba de quicio con cada mención que hacía sobre el erizo azul.

En un punto creyó que no volvería, sin embargo cuando vio una estela dorada cruzar por el cielo no tuvo dudas, salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Estaba harta de esperarlo, quería una respuesta ¡Y la tendría! Le daba igual cual fuera, en el fondo se alegraba de que Sonic estuviera sano y salvo.

Cuándo lo vio frente a la puerta de su casa dispuesto a tocarla la eriza se frenó para tomar aire, Sonic volteó a verla y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo:

—¡Hola! — ¿Hola? ¡¿HOLA?! Amy quería matarlo ¡Realmente lo quería!

—¡Idiota! —Le gritó la joven enfadada, Sonic se asustó. —¡No tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y no podía detenerlas —Creí que no volvería a verte nunca, que te habías quedado allí porque no querías volver, que preferías ese lugar, que me estabas abandonado; pensé en rendirme, en dejarlo de una vez por todas. Pero entonces recordé que tú nunca me abandonarías. —Al oír eso el erizo volvió a sonreír — Oh Sonic, ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto y estés bien! ¡No sabés cuán aliviada estoy ahora mismo! —Las rodillas de la rosada flaquearon, cayó al suelo rendida y llorando como nunca lo había hecho. —¡No vuelvas a desaparecer nunca más!

Sonic se acercó con tranquilidad y se inclinó frente a ella con la sonrisa mas sincera que había hecho en su vida. La eriza abrió los ojos sin creer lo que veía.

—Nunca te abandonaré Amy. —Le dijo con total tranquilidad mientras le entregaba una rosa blanca.

La eriza quebró en llanto otra vez y se lanzó a abrazar Sonic como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida. El azulado le devolvió el abrazo mientras reía de felicidad, también estaba alegre por volver.

Luego de estar un rato abrazados mientras la rosada lloraba en su pecho tomó la barbilla de la joven y levantó su cabeza, el llanto había cesado pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Y en ese preciso instante, con el sol asomándose y frente a un letrero que decía "Casa de Amy Rose" ambos se besaron.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Haaaay que bonito!

¿Que tal les va? Un placer que hayan tenido el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, no les pienso mentir me tarde tres dias en hacerlo, ya estoy harta de él lo quiero publicar de una buena vez (: :)

Este fic esta basado en un capítulo de Sonic X con el mismo nombre. ¿Les gusta Sonic X? Es mi serie favorita de Sonic y este primero de Diciembre (En mi cumple :0) van a poner la serie entera en Netflix, imaginen mi felicidad.

Para serles sincera ya había publicado antes en otro lugar una historia que era una continuación de ese capitulo, pero ésta es como la versión mejorada a 1000 xD además la trama es completamente distinta al anterior que había hecho, es que ese capitulo da para mucho.

¿En que versión vieron Sonic X? Yo la vi en Latino, en Castellano y en Japones; y mi versión favorita en la Francesa Jaja. Es que en la francesa Sonic va directo al grano y a lo que todos queríamos escuchar en el cap 52 "Yo también te quiero Amy" ¡AAAAH! Saber que hay una versión de Sonic X en el mundo en donde se le confiesa a Amy me causa una alegría interna, no les voy a mentir.

En fin, esperó que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿Nos veremos pronto? Talvez si, tal vez no ¿En otro fic? Es lo mas probable. ;) ;)

_¡Bye__ Bye!_


End file.
